And then you came
by pinacchi
Summary: Levis life was boring until he meets Eren Warning: Fem!Eren
1. And then you came

And then you came….

Life is boring, that's how Levi sees it. All you do is wake up, get ready for work, go to work, come back from work, do some cleaning, get ready for bed and go sleep. That's how life is or rather Levis life.

On a normally boring morning Levi made himself ready for work. He took his clothes on and eats breakfast. Like every other day he went to work at 8 o'clock.

Levi went the same way as usually to his office, it was all like always. But as he wanted to round the corner he crashed with full force into a person. He didn't know that this person would change his life yet.

It was a young woman with shoulder long brown hair and beautiful green-blue eyes. Levi wanted to be mad at her and ask her whether she didn't have eyes in her head. But he couldn't say a thing and he forget that he wanted to be mad at her but as she looked at him he saw her beautiful green-blue eyes. Suddenly he forgets everything around him and he didn't even mind that his office papers lay in the dirt.

The magic that surrounded him as he looked at her eyes went away as she suddenly picks Levis office papers up and begins to apologize.

"I'm very sorry", the young woman says as he picks his papers up.

"It's okay, but be more careful where you are going", Levi says sill amazed by her eyes.

"I will", replied she as she gave Levi his office papers back.

"I'm really very sorry", apologizes the young woman again.

Levi just waved the apologize away and the young woman says goodbye to Levi and disappear in the crowed. He watched her as left and when he didn't see her anymore Levi went to work.

This was the day that would change Levis life so that his life wasn't boring anymore.

A/N:

Hi everyone,

I'm really sorry for my poor grammar…English is not my native language.

I hope you like it. This fanfic would be more in Levis prof. And if you ask why I would call her young woman instead Eren its because he doesn't know Erens name yet.


	2. and so we meet again

And so we meet again…

If Levi one thing hates (besides dirt and dirty places) is to come late. And thanks to the young woman he came late. What annoys him more is that his office papers are dirty now. So that he had to make the documents new. Despite his annoyance he couldn't forget this woman.

Levi sights as he sat down in his Office. Than began to work but a second later Hanji came in.

"Hey Levi, I can't believe that you're late is something happened?" Hanji ask worriedly. Because they work 10 years together and never came Levi late. Not once.

"Nothing special, I just crashed with someone and my documents got dirty. So that I have them new", Levi says with a grim face.

Hanji sight and says: "If you think that you need that…don't forget that we have job interviews at 3p.m. in the afternoon."

"How could I forget it? It's for the job as my assistant. And yes I have to make the papers new because they are dirty."

At that Hanji had to shake her head and leaves his office. Levi went back to his work. But he couldn't concentrate. He had to think about the woman with the green-blue eyes the whole time. Levi sights again. And he tries to concentrate on his work again.

After work Levi wanted to go home because the day was very stressful. He couldn't concentrate the whole day. Incessantly he had to think about the woman. So he couldn't finish any of his work and the Job interviews' were a disaster, not one suitable applicant for the job.

But before he went home, Levi wanted a coffee from the Café which was located opposite his apartment. As he went inside the Café his eyes went wide and the time stopped for him. Because there was the woman he crashed in earlier the day and he couldn't forget since than. And now he knows where she works.

As his shock state went away he search for a table and sat down. The Café was empty because it's about 6 pm and would close in 30 minutes.

He didn't wait long for the waitress and it was not any waitress it was the young woman.

"Welcome what can I bring you", she asks without looking at Levi. As she than looked away form her little notepad and looked at Levi shocked at first but than she asks: "Are you the Mr. from earlier? I'm really sorry that I ran into you."

"I had told you that it's okay. But I had to make my papers new because of you. And I want a coffee black, please", Levi says as he watched her face as it from a happy turn to a guilty face.

"I'm sorry", she says again and for a moment she just stand there but than Levi says: "Like I said it's okay. Can you bring me my coffee now?"

"O-of course I am going to get it, black right", she ask hasty and blushed. Levi nodded and she went fast to bring Levi his coffee. Her blushed face was cute thought Levi as he had to chuckle.

As the young woman came back with Levis coffee she says: I woult like to invite you to a beer as compensation for the work you had because of me."

Levi looks at her sceptical and answers: "you don't know me; I could be a rapist or a killer."

"I can say you're not a rapist or killer. So do you want to drink a beer with me?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You don't look like one who does something like that. So do you want?"

"I don't even know your name", Levi says as he hides a little smile.

"Oh right, I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Eren, Eren Jeager. And what's your name?"

"My name is Levi Rivaille. So Eren, can you tell me why you insist to invite me to a beer?"

"I feel guilty that I ran into you this morning. And that you had to make your work again because of me. That's why I want to invite you as a sign for apologizing", Eren says with a beautiful simile what took Levis breathe away.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Eren ask after a moment, what Levi freed from his breathless state.

"Okay I let you invite me. When are we going?"

"My work is in 20 minutes over, after that we can go", Eren says very happy and Levi nodded as answer.

After Eren was finished with her work from today, they went for a beer to Alex. A beautiful local where you can eat something, drink cocktails or drink a beer.

They talked very much. Levi had learnt a lot about Eren. She is in her last year of collage. After that she wants to be a teacher. She has an overprotective sister. And that her childhood friend Armin works in the Café too. She told Levi stories about her school time, where Levi had to smile. He really likes to hear her talk and he love how she begins to laugh. They sat there for two hours. Suddenly Eren stand up and called: "Reiner!"

Eren went over to Reiner and Levi watched the scene with a feeling that he doesn't know, envy. He was jealousy about how Eren embraced him, how she looked at him with her beautiful eyes and how she took her hand in his and went back were Levi was.

"Reiner, I want to introduce to someone", began Eren to speak. And Levi could feel how Reiner looked at him. As if he stole something that was his.

"That's Levi; I crashed into him this morning. And because of that he had to do his office papers new. That's why I had invited him to a beer", Eren says and Levi noticed immediately that Eren was very uncomfortable and the delight from the talk was gone. She explained immediately why she was alone with Levi. And Levi didn't like it how small Eren was now.

Then she speaks again.

"And that is Reiner, my boyfriend."


	3. Discoveries

Discoveries

Levi is a little frustrated, no, thats was not right, he was very frustrated. And that was the blame of yesterdays evening's events. He just arrived at his workplace and wanted to start work when he thought of the events from yesterday.

**Flashback**

"And this is Reiner my boyfriend", Eren declared as she looked at the ground. It was a moment silent, Levi wanted to say something but Reiner beat at it.

"I'm sorry for my clumsy girlfriend", he says with a friendly playing voice.

"But we have to go now", he continued and put the money for the beer on the table. And before Levi had a chance to say something, Reiner grappled Erens arm rough and pulled her with him. The last thing what Levi saw from them was Erens apologising look.

**Flashback end**

Levi didn't like how Reiner treats her. And the more he thinks about it so angrier would he be.

Deep in thoughts, he didn't noticed how Hanji went in his Office. But then she coughs slightly and Levi looked at her with a dark look.

"Woah, Levi what happened? You look like your Grandma died."

"Shut up. It's nothing what concerns you. What do you want? Levi says with a grim face.

"I just wanted to tell you that Erwin more job interviews planned today."

Levi sighed. "You can tell Erwin that I fuck of the job interviews. I'm not in the mood to hear some shitty people out, who want to work for me."

"I don't think that's a good idea too. Because who want to see you in a foul mood like this." She said with a sigh.

After Hanji said everything she wanted to tell, she went out of Levis office. But she stopped at the door first and said: "I will tell Erwin that he should postpone the job interviews because Mr. I'm-not-in-the-mood doesn't want.

Levi inhales deep and went back to work. But the silence didn't lasts log, because short after Hanjis visit was Erwin now in Levis office.

"Erwin…can I do something for you?" Levi started.

"Yes you can, for example you can tell me why you have such a foul mood that you let the job interviews cancelled. "

Levi looked at Erwin for a moment then turned his head and looked away. He didn't say anything. "So what is it Levi, are you saying it on your own or do I have to force you? You know I can find out everything."

Levi moved his head back to Erwin and looked at him annoyed. After a moment he stared to speak. "You know I came yesterday late." Erwin nodded. "The reason was that a woman crashed into me. That's why I had to redo my papers. I meet the same woman in the Café that is opposite of my apartment. We were talking and then she invites me to a beer as amends." Levi makes a short break. "And?" Erwin ask with interest. "And then came her boyfriend. He starred at me angry, paid the beer and went away with Eren." Levi explained.

"Eren? Is that her name?" Erwin ask with a smile on his face.

Levi nodded. "Why are you smiling?" Levi asks irritated as Erwins smile not vanished. "I just find it very interesting that you of all people are envious of some guy because of his girlfriend."

"Who said I was envious? If you had seen how he treated her you would be angry too. He had grabbed her rough on her arm and pulled her with him." This explanation didn't help Levi at all. Erwin smile didn't vanish. "If you had seen your eyes as you said her name you wouldn't deny that you like her." Erwin still smiled. And Levi thought that slowly his smile is creepy.

Then Erwin started again. "Now that I think about it you were yesterday really in your thoughts. Can it be that you had to think about her?"

Levi didn't know whether he should reply or not. But he decided to answer: "it's possible." Erwins smile grow wider. Then he went to the door and turned to Levi again and says: "Who had though that you of all people would fall in love at the first sight. But that is not a reason to postpone the job interviews; you need an assistant so see you later." The last sentence was in Erwins I'm-the-Boss voice. Levi didn't know what he should say and just chocked a quiet "fuck you".

After work Levi went home. He was very exhausted. The rest of the day was hell for Levi. He couldn't concentrate the whole time after Erwin was in his office and then he had to go to the horrible job interviews. It was the same as yesterday.

His way home leads him through a park. Deep in thoughts he sat down on a bank. He thought about the things Erwin told him. Levi couldn't believe that he was in love with Eren. He admitted that he was a 'little' jealous of him but in Love. Levi didn't believe in Love of the first sight.

In his thoughts Levi didn't noticed that someone approached him. He was startle as someone speaks to him.

"Hello Levi." It was Eren. When you speaking of the devil.

"Hello Eren." He said back. Then it was quiet for a moment. After this moment Eren was the first who was speaking: "I wanted to apologize for Reiners behaviour yesterday."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. You are a very nice person and you don't deserve a behaviour like this." As Eren ended her sentence, Levi had to gulp. Something like that he never heard from someone. All the other people he meet meant he is a ever foul mood, cold and unpleasant person. The only persons who wanted him permanent around were Hanji and Erwin.

"I'm really sorry." Eren says once again. Levi let a small smile one his face shown but it lasted just seconds. Then he prodded Eren on her forehead and said: "You apologize too often I have to say."

Eren blushed in a very nice red. And Levi was breathless at her sight. She was just too beautiful with her blushed cheeks and her sparkled blue-green eyes. Levi let his eyes run over her body and stopped on one place.

His eyes stopped at her wrist. His eyes became small and darkened. "Eren, what happened to your wrist?" As Levi spoke his question out, Eren obvious jerked and her eyes widen. Her wrist littered with purple, blue and green bruises. As if someone tied her wrist with a rope.

"N-Nothing happened, I'm very clumsy." Levi did immediately know that Eren was lying. She did know it too, that Levi it knew. "Was it your boyfriend?" Levi asks further. And she jerked again. "N-No, like I said I'm very clumsy."

"Eren"

"Ohh, look how late it is, I have still something to do. It was really nice to see you again. Bye." And before Levi could do something she turned and went away.

Levi had a very bad feeling about it.

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone I'm sorry for the slow update. But finally this chapter is finished. I don't know when I post chapter 4. Because I have an idea for that chapter but I don't know how to write it yet. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, fav. and fol. And tank you for reading. **


	4. Rain

Rain

Three month. This is the number of month since the park incident. Since that Day Levi goes at least one or two times a day (when he didn't see Eren the first time) to the Café. Just to look if Eren is there or not. He just went there to make sure that Eren have not more bruises.

The first week was hard to speak with Eren; everyone could see that she was uncomfortable. And that's just because of the park incident. But after the first difficulties, they spoke more often. One time Levi tried to invite Eren. She hesitates but refused him.

In this three month he realizes the he actually fell in love with her. What himself annoyed to no end. Because of the last topic of the conversations he had with Eren was often Reiner. This wasn't a good topic for Levi or Eren herself. If this topic came up they would fast split in an awkward silence. But the conversations that didn't have Reiner as topic enjoyed Levi very much. He could see how passionate Eren in some things is. Her eyes began to sparkle when she tells him about her hobbies like painting. Levi loved that. He loved it so much that he tells Hanji and Erwin about it. Even then the conversation was two or three days ago.

Hanji and Erwin thought that the whole thing was very amusing. Because the Levi who is always in a bad mood; was acting like a school girl. A school girl, that fell in love for the first time. What was true because he had never fell in love with anybody. But it wasn't a little school girl, it was Levi. It was just too much out of Character.

Levi was through the fact that he very often thought about Eren, very easy to tease. More than before. What Hanji of course take advantage of it.

.

.

.

It was a normal day. In the morning Levi went to the Café to fetch his coffee to go. Eren didn't work this morning. That means he would come after work again. In his office he began to work. But from time to time he thought about Eren. Hanji noticed it. It was always obviously when Levi think about Eren. Because when Levi thought about her, his eyes became warm and began to shine. And his cheeks were colored a light red.

Hanji waited for such a moment. So she went slowly and quiet behind Levi. He didn't notice Hanji behind him. Then she grabbed his shoulders and shouted in his ear: "Heey! Did you stalk Eren today yet?!"

Levi was horrified and fell on the floor. He starred at Hanji with wide eyes. Hanji began with her hands on her belly to laugh. The sight was so funny that she had gone into a laugh fit.

After a moment came Levis mind back and his shocked face went away and turned into a face that could kill. Angrily Levi asks: "Why the hell did you do that?!" But Hanjis laugh fit didn't end yet. So she ignored him.

Meanwhile Levi stands again. And he asks Hanji again but this time his voice was louder: "Why the fucking hell did you do that!?"

"I just couldn't resist…as you sat there in thoughts of Eren, I just had to do that." Hanji says as she had calm down a little. Levi starred at her still angry.

"Oh come on Levi, don't be angry. How was Eren this morning?"

Levi sighs. "I didn't see her." He answers. "What you haven't stalked her today?" She asks amazed. "What do you mean with stalked? I don't stalk her. I just make sure she isn't hurt and she feels okay." Levi says irritated.

"If you think so," she says.

Levi starred at Hanji for a moment and asks than irritated: "Why are you even here?" Hanji waited a moment before she answers. And slowly a very wide grin was on her face to see. "I'm just here to annoy you." By this statement Levis face darkened. "I don't have the time that you could annoy me. I have a lot to do."

"You didn't would too much to do when you finally hire a new assistant." A voice said. The voice came from the open door. It was Erwin. Levi wanted to say something back but Hanji was faster. "You would be faster with your work when you wouldn't think of Eren to much." She added. And Levi throws a look at her that could kill. "And what are you doing here?" Levi says with a scarier face.

Absolutely unawed from Levis bad mood he says with a smile: "I just wanted to look whether you work or you think of Eren." Hanji had to giggle.

"Do you know that I hate the both of you." Levi said with his dark face. Hanji had to laugh loud again. And Erwin smile became wider.

.

.

.

After work was Levi in hurry. It was 6:19 pm and the café closed at 6:30 pm. And he had at least five minutes to go. But that wasn't the only reason. The sky was grey. It could start rain in any minute.

As he arrived at the Café, he saw Eren immediately. And on his face grew a smile. She was the last from her colleagues. The others went home. Because it was just a small and cozy Café and the last half hour was never busy. He went to her and greeted her. "Hello Eren, how are you?"

Eren who was with her back to Levi turned around and her green-blue Eyes began to shine. "Hello Levi, I'm fine. Let me guess you want a coffee black right?" Levi nodded and says: "Of course, I need him black so black like my soul." Eren had to giggle and says with her beautiful eyes, the ones Levi could look at the whole day: "As if you could have a black soul. You're a lovely and attentive person."

Levi stared at Eren for a moment and thought: _"Lovely an attentive? Who? I?" _Levi shook his head a little. "I'm not really a Lovely and attentive person." And it was true.

"But I haven't seen a other side of you. And here is your coffee." Erens said as she serves Levi his coffee.

"Thanks."

Levi began to drink his coffee and looked out of the window. "It looks like its goring to rain."

"I hope you're wrong. I don't have an umbrella with me right now." She said in thoughtful. And as she finished her sentence it began to rain heavily. But the worst was that it was 6:30pm. She had to lock the Café now.

Levi watched her a moment and had an idea. "If you like you could come with me in my apartment and wait the rain to stop. I live opposite this Café." He says with a light unusual smile. Eren deliberated about this a moment and Levi waited impatient for an answer. She hesitated a little and says: "Thanks, I'm coming with you."

So she locked the Café and they went fast under Levis umbrella to his apartment. As they reached Levis place he unlocked his door fast and they went in.

Eren looked amazed by Levis apartment. It was modern and elegant furnished. And it was very clean. It was so clean that you could eat from the floor without thinking. But what Eren noticed was the lack of warmth in Levis place. There was not one single picture of family or friends. This apartment hasn't a single thing of personality in it.

"Do you want something to drink? Would be a tea good?" He asks Eren. She turned to Levi and looked him in the eyes: "A tea would be great."

"You can sit down. I bring you a tea." Levi said and turned around to go to the kitchen. Eren sat down on Levis black leather couch and waited for him.

After a couple of minutes Levi came with Erens tea back. "I hope you like peppermint tea. I have nothing else."

"Its not my favorite but I drink it too. Thanks." Eren got the cup from Levi and drank carefully. Levi sat down next to Eren and watched her as she drank her tea.

Eren put her cup on Levis coffee table. "It's a nice chance that someone makes tea for me. I have to do it for myself every time." She says as she looked at Levi with her lovely eyes.

"Why? Doesn't make your boyfriend something like this for you?" Levi asks as he watched her. "Reiner doesn't do something like this for me. Normally he just grouses with me that I speak with too many men."

"So he can't stand when you speak with other men? Eren looked at him and in her eyes he could see that she wasn't happy about it. "He hates it. Reiner becomes immediately jealous and aggressive." Then was it a moment silent. Levi was the one who breaks the silent. "So he starts to beat you or do other things to hurt you." Eren looked at Levi shocked. But then she turned away from Levi. Levi watched her and noticed tears in her eyes. So he took her hand in his. She looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything." Levi said to her as he put his other hand on her cheek. Slowly he began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Why are you doing this?" Eren asks in a whisper. "What?" Levis whispers back. "To be pretending that you are worried about me. You don't even know me."

Levis face got slowly closer to Erens face and says in a whisper: I don't pretending about being worried. I'm worried about you. And I know enough about you. You are a lovely and beautiful person who doesn't deserve something like that." Eren blushed because of what Levi said. They stared in each others eyes for a moment and their lips got closer. It was a very magical moment. They could feel the warmth from the other as then Erens mobile phone/cell phone rang.

The magical moment was over. And Eren was fast away from Levi as she remembers that she had a boyfriend. She answers her phone than fast.

It was Reiner. They talked fast. Then she ended the call with the words "I'm on my way". Then she turned to Levi and says: "I have to go. Reiner waits for me. Thank you for the tea." She got up and went to the door. But then Levi said: "Wait for a moment." And Eren waited. Levi wrote fast something down on a paper and gives it to Eren. "Here that is my mobile phone/cell phone number. You can call me when you need anything."

"Thanks Levi." She said with a big smile on her face. Levi went her to his door. Before Eren went away Levi said: "Eren you can always come to me or call me when you need anything. Remember that."

Eren nodded happily and went away. The rain had stopped.

**A/N: **

Hey everyone finally is this chapter finished :D I had really some problems on a couple of sentences to translate this from my German story. (I write it first in German)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please ignore my grammar mistakes and my typos. I know they are bad.

Thank you so much for reading. If you like you could visiting me on my tumblr (pinacchi . tumblr . com) There is the German version too.

Please tell me what you think about this story so write comments! Thank you.

I wish all of you a marry Christmas and a good start in the New Year 2014!

Thank you for reading this story. Again. And thank you for the comments and the once who follow me.

-pinacchi xD


	5. When a bad feeling became truth

Chapter 5: When a bad feeling become truth

After what happened in Levis Apartment are two month passed. In this two month is everything like before. Just with the difference that Eren and Levi are more into each other than before. And Levi didn't go to the Café everyday. Because he knows now when she work and when she doesn't. So when she didn't work he doesn't have to come to the Café. They send each other massages with their phones.

Even when their relationship got better, she didn't want to go somewhere with him. But she came sometimes to his Apartment after work. That's why Levi had always Erens favourite Tea at home.

It went on like this until Eren had the idea to do a movie evening with him. Levi usually thinks that movie evenings are boring. But since it was Eren who asked he was okay with it.

.

.

.

So Levi and Eren decided to meet at a Saturday, because Levi had Saturday and Sunday his days free. Eren had the late shift today so that she is 6:30 pm at Levis Apartment.

It was now 6:20 pm and Levi waited impatient that Eren would come. He was in the moment in the kitchen because he wanted to surprise Eren with dinner. What a lot of people didn't know was that Levi could cook really well. Even it's just the small things.

As it was finally 6:30, his doorbell rings. He went fast for it to open the door. Ahead of him was Eren with a beautiful light blue knee long dress. It was a little bit tighter at her breasts so that the residual dress hung loosely at her body. Over the dress she wears a snow-white cardigan with big black bottoms. Her hair was bound in a loose bun so that the front sites hair was out.

Levi didn't know what to say and just starred at her. After a moment Eren began to speak: "Hey Levi, are you okay?" That was the moment his brain began to work again. "Hello, I'm okay. No need to worry. You look beautiful." Eren blush a little and mumbled: "Thank you."

"Come in." Levi says as he held the door moor open so that she could go in. In the apartment was a lovely scent of food. "It smells really nice here. Have you eaten something before I came here?" Eren asks as she went inside the living room.

"No I haven't eaten. I have made Lasagne for the both of us." He says. Eren looked at him. "You don't need to cook for me." She said surprised but a little happy. "I know but I wanted to. What movie did you bring with you by the way?" Eren searched a little in her handbag and as found the DVD she showed it Levi.

Levi was surprised what movie she brought with her. It was the first part form Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titans. "You have a very good film taste." Levi says. "You like it too? Reiner dislikes it very much. That's why I can't watch it often." Eren says first with a happy face then it change in a frustrated face as she began to speak from Reiner. Levi noticed this but didn't say anything. After a short silence Levi says: "How is it do you want to eat now?"

Eren began to smile again. "I would like to, and to tell the truth I' really hungry." So Levi showed her his dining table and said: "You can sit down here and wait for me." Then he went back to the kitchen to fill the plates with Lasagne. He served it and sat down opposite from Eren. They began to eat. After the first bite Erens eyes began to shine: "That's so delicious." And on Levis face you can see how he began to smile. "I'm glad that you like it." They ate in a comfortable silence. But from time to time Eren had to tell Levi how delicious is it.

After an hour they finally finished with eating. Levi had to refill Erens plate tow times till she was full. Eren sat on her chair with her hand on her belly. "I think I ate too much." Levi raised an eyebrow and said: "You think?" Eren looked at Levi and says defending: "Then you don't have to cook so well." Levi showed al little smile. "Sit down on the couch; I'm going to wash the dishes." Eren wanted to protest. "But…" Levi interrupted her. " No buts…sit down on the couch and relax and wait for me."

Without saying an other word Eren sat down on Levis couch and waited for him. 10 Minutes later Levi came in the living room grabbed the DVD, witch Eren put on the coffee table and put the in the player. Meanwhile Levi says thoughtful: "What did you tell your boyfriend where you are?" Eren looked at him for a moment say to him with a serious face: "I have told him that I'm going to a friend. She lives in this street to so it's not a problem." Levi nodded and set down next to her.

They watched the movie in a relaxed atmosphere. Without noticing it, Levi had his arm around Erens shoulders at which she put her head on top of Levis chest. On his lap was a little bowl full popcorn.

As the movie was over they noticed how close they were and Eren face coloured in a deep red. Levi smiled a little. Eren sat back so between them was a little more space. She looked at her clock. And in her face you could see sadness because it was time to go. Eren signed. "What's wrong?" Levi asks her. "I have told Reiner that I'm at 10 o'clock at home. So I have to go now." Levi had to sign to. "Should I call you a taxi? I mean it late." Eren shook her head. "It's nice from you but I prefer walking. "

"Okay." Levi says as he walked her to the door. They starred at each other in the eyes for a moment and suddenly Eren closed the gap between them and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you for the nice evening I had really fun. Maybe we could do something like this again."

"I would love to." Levi says as he recovered from his little shock. "See you." Eren says as she opened the door. "Bye." Levi replied as he watched how Eren went away. He hates it that she had to go to her aggressive boyfriend. He closed the door as he couldn't see her anymore and went back in his living room. He saw that Eren forgot her DVD. He sighed about her forgetfulness. But he had to smile too.

.

.

.

The next day Levi went again to the café to bring Eren her forgotten DVD. "You have forgotten them yesterday." Levi said after he greeted her. "Thank you, I though I had lost it." She says relieved.

They talked for a little bit. But Levi couldn't concentrate on Eren. He had the feeling to been watched. Once in a while he turned around to look if someone suspect watched him and Eren. But he didn't see anyone. Eren noticed his behaviour. "Is something wrong?" She asks worried. "No, it's nothing." Levi says while looking out again. He didn't want to scare Erenl.

Even a week later Levi had the feeling to be watched. But he had just the feeling if he was in the Café where Eren works. He was worried. Not that he was worried about himself. He was worried about Eren. Because he wasn't just worried about being watched, he was worried that Eren went back to her aggressive boyfriend everyday. Levi doesn't want to think about what Reiner would do if he found out that Eren and he meet. He doesn't want to imagine. And normally he had a good feeling about danger. So that he hoped that nothing bad happen.

On this evening the feeling began to get worse. This morning Eren told him that Reiner acted weird the whole week. That made his bad feeling worse Levi decide that he would send Eren a massage to ask if everything is ok. Just to be sure that she was ok. Because he run in his apartment like a chicken whiteout head.

Levi was about to send Eren the massage as his doorbell rings. "Tsk" was the only sound that he makes his way to his door. He starred shocked at the person who stands in front of his door. His intuition was right. Because the person that stands in front of him was Eren.

Her left cheek was swollen, she bleed out of her nose and her busted lips. The dress she wore was worn and partly torn. As if someone had pulled very hard on it. Eren stand in front of him with shaggy legs and says with a quiet and hoarser voice. "Levi…help me." Then she broke down. Levi catches her before she could crash onto the floor. Levi starred still shocked at Eren in his arms and the only thing he could say was: "Eren…."

A/N:

Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter ^^ Thank you for reading.

Please ignore my bad grammar and typos…

To tell the truth I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but tell me what you think.

Thank you for your comments, fav. and follow…

-pinacchi 3


End file.
